Mi amor por ti
by yume25sora
Summary: No sabría como explicarlo, pero si pudiera definirlo en una palabra, si pudiera definir este sentimiento, entonces creo que estaríamos hablando de amor. (GokuderaxTsuna)


**Hola! Este es uno de mis desafíos con natsukikocchi ( te equivocaste, este es el cuarto :P ), el cual aplazamos como dos semanas( bueno, en realidad exagero solo fue una XD)**

**Espero que les guste :)**

Desde aquel momento en que me propuse a mi mismo convertirme en su mano derecha, he estado junto a él. Hemos luchado juntos en innumerables ocasiones, confiando mutuamente uno en el otro, sin embargo ahora todo es distinto. No sabría como explicarlo, pero si pudiera definirlo en una palabra, si pudiera definir este sentimiento, entonces creo que estaríamos hablando de amor.

No sé exactamente cuándo ni en que momento comenzó, solo se que desde el momento en que me di cuenta supe que no podría detenerlo. Mi corazón y mis sentimientos lo anhelaban no solo como un jefe y compañero, sino como algo más allá de los límites.

Constantemente finjo ignorancia respecto a mis propias emociones, ya que no deseo arruinar la relación que tenemos, pero de vez en cuando mi personalidad impulsiva suele delatar mis celos de forma agresiva, por suerte él y el resto aún no son conscientes de ello, a excepción de Bianchi, quien se dio cuanta inmediatamente.

Desde el instante en que me percate de mis sentimientos por el décimo, decidí mantenerme callado y esperar que este amor pasara, ya que era suficientemente obvio que él ya estaba enamorado de la hermana del cabeza de césped, no obstante, aún se me hace difícil ocultarlo, puesto que hay momentos en que no soportó los deseos de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás. No puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya que solo soy un adolescente quien se deja llevar por sus caprichos, pero siempre sabría como controlarlos. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, hasta esa ocasión.

* * *

Todo ocurrió aquel día de navidad, la noche era fría y la nieve caía del cielo cubriendo de blanco las iluminadas calles de la ciudad. Yo me encontraba vagando entremedio de la multitud, que en su mayoría estaba formada por parejas pero también se hallaban unas cuantas familias con sus hijos.

Hace un par de semanas atrás la hermana de Sasagawa junto con esa chica extraña de otra escuela, propusieron celebrar una fiesta de navidad. En realidad no estaba muy interesado y menos aún con las insistencias del idiota del béisbol y el cabeza de césped, no obstante, tras la sutil y amable petición del décimo, mi corazón se derritió y rápidamente acepte_- lo sé, soy un idiota enamorado_- Por esta razón me encontraba vagando en las calles, debíamos reunirnos a las 10:30 p.m frente al enorme árbol de navidad del parque, aunque se me había hecho algo temprano, por lo que decidí darme un par de vueltas por las tiendas del sector.

Mientras le echaba una ojeada a los locales, la nieve se volvía aún más densa y helada, por lo que cubrí mi boca con la bufanda roja que llevaba puesta y oculte mis manos dentro los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, de alguna manera me sentía realmente solitario entremedio de toda esa gente. Quería que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para poder encontrarme con él… Quería verlo desesperadamente.

_Realmente soy idiota- _me dije a mi mismo_._

Tras haber deambulado aproximadamente una hora, el idiota del beisbol y el decimó llegaron al punto de encuentro. Ambos llevaban una bolsa con los regalos y estaban extremadamente abrigados.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar Gokudera-kun ¿Has llegado hace mucho?

- Emmm… no- mentí con pudor- hace tan solo un rato.

- ¡Me alegro!- Sonrió el tan dulcemente que me sonroje, pero gracias al frio y mi bufanda, no logro notarse- estaba preocupado, ya que sueles ser muy puntual…

- ¡Bueno entonces vamos!- exclamó el otro interrumpiéndonos- Moriremos congelados si nos quedamos aquí.

- No lloriquees- murmuré molesto- he estado una vagando una hora con este clima.

- Bueno, entonces caminemos- Habló eufórico el castaño.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa del cabeza de césped, él y su hermana fueron a recibirnos animosamente, ya todos se encontraban reunidos. Al entrar vimos un gran festín hecho por ella y Haru, el cual nos dejó atónitos.

- Haru y yo nos hemos esforzado en prepararlo- le sonrió Kyoko a Tsuna.

Disimuladamente mire de reojo al décimo en el momento en que hablaba con ella. Él se encontraba sonrojado y nervioso mientras conversaba, tanto que resultaba demasiado obvio su afecto por ella.

- Gr-gra-cias Kyoko-chan y Haru, se ve realmente delicioso.

- Me alegro Tsuna-kun.

Mientras los observaba, no pude sentirme irritado y celoso, por lo que decidí alejarme de ellos e irme a otro lado. Posteriormente, fuimos a cenar la comida preparada por las chicas, la cual no puedo negar que estaba realmente deliciosa.

- ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!- clamó el cabeza de césped cuando terminamos de comer.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Onii-san.

- Entonces vamos.

- Wuajaja ¡!Lambo-san será el primero en abrir los regalos!

* * *

Todos nos reunimos alrededor del árbol navideño. Los mocosos estaban más exaltados con los regalos y eran los que recibieron una mayor cantidad de estos. Mientras el resto conversaba yo me senté en un lugar apartado. Inesperadamente el décimo se me acerco y se acomodó a mi lado. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso y a la vez feliz por su acción.

- Toma Gokudera-kun, este es mi regalo- me dijo después de un buen rato- en realidad no sabía que regalarte por lo que no estoy seguro si te agradara.

Rápidamente tome el obsequio sin darle agradecimiento alguno y lo abrí inmediatamente. Dentro del paquete había un par de audífonos algo costosos. Sin saber que decir mire a mi compañero quien me veía inquieto.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto dudoso- hace algunos días te escuche decir que Uri te rompió los tuyos, por lo que creí que era una buena opción…

- ¡!GR-GRACIAS DECIMO!- clame excitado- en serio se lo agradezco ¡los cuidare muy bien! No debió molestarse.

Tras dar unas pequeñas e inocentes carcajadas, me sonrió mientras me miraba afectuosamente.

- No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, es una forma de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Tanto tú como los otros me han ayudado mucho a cambiar, por lo que quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecérselos.

Al oí esas palabras, sentí como si mi corazón hubiera atravesado por una daga, ya que en ellas se reflejaba que él solo me veía como un amigo.

- Decimo….-murmure- …debo decirle algo…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Emmm…¿Podemos salir un rato?

- Esta bien.

* * *

Afuera en el jardín de la casa de Sasawada, nos encontrábamos los dos en medio de la densa nieve. Ambos estábamos callados, no sabía como romper el silencio entre nosotros, por lo que me arrepentí de mi absurda petición.

-¿De que querías hablar Gokudera?- me preguntó firmemente el décimo mirándome preocupado- ¿Te sucede algo?

Tras oir interrogante de mi compañero, mi mente quedo en blanco. No sabía como continuar con mi plan, debía terminar con este absurdo sentimiento de una vez por todas, pero me aterraba pensar en el resultado. Tras respirar hondamente, reuní toda la determinación posible y me incorpore frente a el firmemente.

- Me gustas decimo, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al escuchar mi confesión, la expresión de mi compañero se volvió rígida, quitando de sus labios su usual sonrisa- _lo he arruinado-_Me dije a mi mismo_- pero ya no podre escapar_.

- No te pido que aceptes mis sentimientos, solo necesitaba decírtelos de una vez.

- Pero Gokudera...lo siento…a mi me gusta Kyoko-chan.

- Lo sé- respondí aún más adolorido- pero tan solo déjame sentirte esta vez…

Sin darle tiempo de responder, inconscientemente coloque mis labios fríos sobre los suyos. Note el roce de nuestras bocas resecas por el frio y el calor de nuestras mejillas al besarnos. Con desesperación abrace el cuerpo del décimo, quien no podía reaccionar de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, en el momento en que me deje llevar por mis emociones y adentre mi lengua sobre su boca, él rápidamente reacciono y suavemente me empujo.

- No sigas por favor, solo te harás infeliz- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, puesto que su rostro se hallaba de un violento color rojo.

- Lo lamento, me excedí…- me disculpe avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, no me enojare.

El silencio volvió a surgir entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos podía ver la cara del otro, nos sentíamos desconcertados.

- Decimo, dejemos este momento en el olvido y sigamos con nuestra relación de siempre ¿esta bien?-

- Pero…tú…

- No se preocupe, yo estaré bien, ya que siempre supe que este sentimiento no era correspondido.

- Como desees…- respondió con tristeza.

- ¿Seremos amigos como siempre?

- Por supuesto Gokudera-kun…

Posteriormente Tsuna me propusó entrar a al casa ya que hacia mucho frio y la nieve se estaba volviendo aún más densa, pero me negué pidiéndole estar un rato a solas.

- Gracias decimo, por ser mi primer amor- le sonreí mientras él entraba- realmente no me arrepiento.

Sin poder responderme, quito su mirada de mi y entro. Quede solo en medio del frio, viendo como los copos de nieve caían del cielo y cubriendo mi rostro con la bufanda roja que llevaba. De pronto una cálida lagrima recorrió mi mejilla .

- Maldición-susurre mientras limpiaba ojos- esto realmente duele mucho…creo que es hora de encontrar un nuevo amor._  
_

* * *

**_Bueno y este es el final, ojala les haya gustado  
_**

**_Y en especial a ti Natsukikocchi XD_**

**_(Al fin aprendi a escribir tu nombre sin equivocarme :P)_**

**_Quedo algo apresurado_**

**_Pero se debió a la falta de tiempo_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
